Runaway
by Pens in potatoes
Summary: Song-fic. Jesse has moved on and Suze goes to Paul for help.Paul and Suze get a little physical and Suze thinks it will end up like it did with Jesse.Suze leaves and soon finds herself working on the streets.Literally.


**__**

Another song-fic from me, yes, I know. And, once again, this song is by Bon Jovi. Why? Because I love that band and their songs. That's, why. So ha! Anyways, I hope you like this fic. It was a little interesting writing this story. I didn't exactly know what was going to happen or where everything would lead. But, then I kind of developed some ideas and I came up with what you're about to read. So, enjoy!

Runaway

"Hey, missy. You guarantee a wild time?"

That's what I always get.

I wish I didn't do this. I wish I had made another choice. Done things differently. Changed my mind a long time ago. But now I couldn't, I was stuck. Nothing I could do but go on with everything that was happening.

Linking arms with the young man who had asked me that, I led him out of the bar and into the building across the street.

It was quiet here.

Noiseless.

That's why Cathy told us to bring the men here. Nothing would bother them. They would be content. And they would come back. Meaning business. And more money.

I didn't feel right. Walking up the stairs with nothing happening around me but the rapid breathing of the man behind me. I hadn't gotten a good look at his face. He could have been older than me. Hell, old enough to be my father.

__

On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives.  
They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes.  
ALL YOUR LIFE All your life all you've asked when's your Daddy gonna talk to you.  
You were living in another world tryin' to get your message through.

No one cared that I left. No one even bothered to call me when I did. I didn't get anything. Not a page. Not a call. No voicemail or message. Nothing.

I had felt used and unwanted. Jesse had left me. Moved on without my knowing, in the middle of the night. He didn't even have the courtesy to say goodbye. Or anything. He didn't even leave a note, letter or anything. Nothing.

I had gone to Paul, upset and damaged. He had taken me into his arms, to warm me in the night. Those same arms had held me, plastered to his body as the lust filled between us; those same arms had brought me on top of him, to graze him with myself, milking his body as thoughts flew out the door. His hands were gentle, almost as though it were Jesses touch felt on my wet cheek. He didn't force anything, nor did he ask. He allowed me to choose and do what I wanted and allowed, and said nothing more.

After my release, came his, and he had collapsed on top of me, panting and softly kissing my bare, sweat-covered breasts. I was shivering. Shaking. Breathing so fast I thought my heart would give out. I had never encountered feelings such as these for as long as I had lived and yet they seemed to come naturally.

"I love you, Suze." He had whispered, kissing my breast once more, his tongue delving out over my swollen nipple. "This was amazing. _You _are amazing."

I had smiled at that. A compliment, although from him and probably just the words of a satisfied man, had warmed my heart. I had hugged him to me, wrapping my arms and legs around his cold, yet still warm, shivering body to my own.

He took me into his arms and rested his head against my breasts and sighed contentedly. His slow, warm breaths, I could feel, came out across my skin and left a streak.

"This is where I've always wanted to be." He hugged me tighter as I started to cry. "In your arms, Suze."

He kissed my forehead and then softly planted a single kiss to my lips. It was the sweetest caress I had received in the longest time. One filled with love.

No one heard a single word you said.  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
what was going around your heart.

Jesse had said things here and there. And I had believed him. But was it true? Were the words he often spoke, in that beautiful voice, true? He could never tell a lie, yet you found yourself sometimes questioning what he said. Or at least I did. And, not at the time it had happened. More like now.

Now that I felt like shit and had my heart broken.

__

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
all those things he couldn't say.  
Ooh, she's a little runaway.

I had runaway; his arms sliding from my bare stomach, as I rose to stand naked in his room. I felt sexy and unbelievably attractive. How was it that happened? Why did I feel this way? And from a simple act?

I couldn't stay. He claimed he loved me. Like Jesse had. I couldn't take the heartbreak again. I couldn't stand it.

But what if things happened differently? Did Paul really love me? Would he stay with me and by my side and not leave?

I couldn't be sure. But then again, I could never be sure with Paul. Nothing was certain. The guy changed like the seasons do in four parts. He confused me half the time, using innuendos, comments I could not understand and riddled sentences I had to figure out.

This guy was difficult.

__

A different line every night guaranteed to blow your mind.  
See you out on the streets, call me for a wild time.  
So you sit home alone 'cause there's nothing left that you can do.  
There's only pictures hung in the shadows left there to look at you.

Leading the man upstairs, I took him into a room. It was the only room that had been cleaned, and I tended to choose this room above all others.

Walking over to the bed, I ran my hand sensually over the soft sheets, my fingers lingering in the material. I heard him groan with interest. I smiled. Cathy had taught me this trick when I first came here.

"No man can resist." She had said.

Boy was she right.

__

You know she likes the lights at nights on the neon Broadway signs  
She don't really mind,  
it's only love she hoped to find.

I wanted to cry.

I _had_ cried every night when I first started this job.

I softly laughed to myself.

Job.

What an interesting word for it. More like hell. Hell where young women were used for a good time. A good time meant for them.

I didn't ask for this. Nor did I ask for this not to happen. So, both ways I lose.

__

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
all those things he couldn't say.  
Ooh, she's a little runaway.

Slowly unbuttoning my shirt, I turned away from the man, to keep his interest. And he was interested. I could tell by the sound of his voice when he said, "Oh, take it off slowly."

I smiled to myself. I felt sexy every time I did this. But, I also felt sleazy, sluty and more like a whore than I ever had in my entire life.

All of the men liked me. Those who had been here before requested me more often than not. I had felt wanted and needed for something.

The said something wasn't what I had ever imagined though.

Answering to his request, I took off my shirt slowly, teasing him every second the fabric lingered on my body. Slipping from my shoulders, the shirt fell to the floor, exposing my back to his hungry eyes. I still had a bra on, so it wasn't like I was fully out there.

"Oh…" He moaned. "You have a sexy back."

__

No one heard a single word she said.  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
what was going around your heart.

I felt the tears prickle the back of my eyelids as another prickle came at my nose. The memory of Paul doing this same action always hit my memory every time I did it. His hands gently running across my skin as the strands of fabric slowly slid from my body to the floor. It always came this way. And it hurt me more than anything.

It wasn't so long ago. I mean, it may seem like it had been years since Paul and I had…But it had only been two years. Two years…but dozens of men. I kept count of every one I slept with.

Shortly after arriving in this place and starting this "Way of life", I bought a journal, where I could recount my most precious and horrible memories. In the very back, I had started a list. A list of every man who ever said they "loved" me. Oh, they loved me alright. Almost every night of the week.

__

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
all those things he couldn't say.

"Come here." He commanded.

Here it goes.

I took an unnoticeable deep breath and walked slowly over to him. Coming to stand in front of him, I looked to the floor and slowly swayed my hips back and forth to lure him in. I couldn't look at the guy every time I did this. I felt even more cheap than I was.

"Take off your bra." He breathed out slowly.

I did as he asked, slowly sliding the support from my body, watching it litter the floor by his feet. I still didn't look at him. I couldn't. Cathy had told me more times than not to look at the man I was about to give myself to, but I just couldn't. I didn't want him to see the fear in my eyes. I didn't want him to see my past and how I felt about my present. I didn't want him to see the whore I am.

"Oh," He said, letting out a long held breath. "your breasts are just as perfect as I pictured them."

I smiled sadly inside.

__

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast,  
now she works the night away.

"Lay on the bed," He commanded. "I want to take off your skirt myself."

I blinked back tears as I walked seductively over to the bed.

My skirt wasn't as short as the other girls. I bought my own clothes. I knew I was a slut, I just didn't want to see it in the mirror.

Placing my hands on the mattress, I slowly crawled up onto it and rolled on my back, flashing more skin on the way. He followed not too far after. He moved just as slow as I, if not slower, moving up the bed, exploring my body on the way.

Kissing my leg, one kiss at a time, he slowly made his way up to where the edge of my skirt hit my skin and kissed my leg one final time.

"What's your name?" He asked gently, looking into my watery eyes.

"Susannah Simon," I said, a little confused about what he was doing.

Most men just wanted you to fuck their brains out, wash up, pay up and then leave. No questions asked, no comments, no nothing.

So you can see why I was a little surprised.

"Susannah is a beautiful name." He replied. "I think I knew someone by that name once."

I didn't know what to say. Why was he talking to me like we had known each other for years? No one in this business had ever had a conversation with their clients. The only thing you said was, "Want to come to my room for the night?" They nodded, and then you went.

I still hadn't seen the mans face. All of the lights were off and the lights from outside barely cast flares of light along the walls. Something seemed so familiar about the man. But I didn't take note of it. Something seemed a little off and my senses fired up.

__

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
all those things he couldn't say.

"You don't say much," he said quietly. "Does your boss not let you speak to your clients?"

I shook my head. "Our clients don't usually want conversation. Just…business." I said the last part, feeling my cheeks burst in flames.

"Ah, business," He said with understanding. "Back to business, then." With that, he leaned down and caught my lips with his for the first time we had been together.

The familiarity of this man caught my attention and I quickly knew who he reminded me of.

"Paul?" I asked, as I pulled my lips away from his hungry ones.

Leaning up a little more, his face fell into one of the slivers of light pouring into the room. His hair caught light, the sweet brown curls falling around his ears shown bright with highlights. The blistering icy blues of his eyes flashed down at me with a sudden deep hunger I had once seen before.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you recognized me." He said. "But you never looked up. You were so close to tears I didn't want to say anything."

I was about close to tears now.

"How did you find me?" I asked. "It's been two years."

"I asked around the spiritual plane." He said, a sound of sadness in his voice. "I wish I had found you sooner. Maybe I could have rescued you from this," He paused, looking about the room. "…prison of dirt." He looked back down to me and said, "You're so beautiful."

Tears fell from the creases of my lids as he softly began to stroke my cheek. I felt so safe I never wanted to leave his arms. He could safe me. He could take me away from all of this and just erase all of this from my life so I can start a new one. With him.

"I love you, Suze." He whispered. "I have never stopped loving you. For the past two years, I have been a wreck. I had no idea where you had gone. But I knew the reason. You don't have to explain. And when I found out you were here, I freaked and flew here as fast as I could. I want to take you away, far from here so you wont ever have to see this place again."

I smiled, sucking in a breath as new sobs welled up in my burning throat.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I love you too." I whispered, pulling his head down to kiss my swollen tearstained lips.

__

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast,  
now she works the night away


End file.
